Kion
by Toothless34
Summary: Can you imagine if Kion saved Kiara from Zira what would happen? This is what I think would've happened.
1. Chapter 1

Kion was walking through the Pride Lands when he heard a growl. He searched for the source and saw Zira growling at Kiara. It looked like Zira was going to attack Kiara by the river so he got down low and moved closer. He got a better view of what was going to happen, he was Zira's claws unsheathed and his sister was scared and he didn't see any signs of his family. It was his job to protect the Circle of Life and he couldn't just let Zira attack his sister. He saw Zira's paw raised and he acted immediately by lunging and shoving Kiara out of the way, unfortunately, he didn't get out of the way in time and Zira's claws made contact with Kion's back left leg. Kion winced as he landed on the ground.

Kiara: KION!

Kion: Go! Now!

Kiara: Not without you.

Kion: I'll be fine, just go.

Kiara obeyed and went to tell their parents. She ran towards Pride Rock.

Kiara: MOM! DAD!

Simba: Kiara? What's wrong?

Kiara: It's Kion. He's facing off against Zira by the river. He-He got me out of the way in time before she struck but now his back left leg.

Nala: Kiara. Stay here. We'll go get Kion.

Nala and Simba took off immediately toward the river.

*Meanwhile*

Kion stood up to face Zira after he saw Kiara run off, possibly to get help. Kion growled at Zira.

Kion: How many times do me and my dad have to say you're not welcome here?

Zira: I will always come back to revenge my beloved Scar.

Kion: Yuck. Scar was never the true King!

Zira: How dare you?!

Zira lunged at Kion and unfortunately due to injury, his movements were slow. But he dodged barely in time. Zira's claws made contact towards Kion's left eye. He closed it immediately but it stung. He stumbled toward the river and was now hanging on.

Simba and Nala: KION!

Zira: Simba. Nala. Nice that you're here to witness your son's death.

Simba: NO!

Simba immediately went after Zira while Nala went towards Kion. Kion's eyes were wide with fear as he started to lose his grip. Zira thought quickly and removed Kion's grip swiftly as he fell into the river though it wasn't a bad drop, the water was rushing and wasn't safe. Both knew they had lost Kion and Simba snarled at Zira.

Simba: GET OUT NOW!

Zira: I think I caused enough pain for now.

Zira left and the 2 royals went back to Pride Rock. They broke the news of the Prince's death and everyone was upset, mostly Kiara. They all had tried to get to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Two cubs were training for the Night Pride. One was a lioness and the other was a male. They lived happily with their Grandmother and Uncle due to their parents being gone. They were training away from prying eyes which they were outside the pass with Ullu keeping an eye out. While training, the lioness cub about the same age as Kion spotted something in the river. It wasn't moving but was also golden. She knew the water was getting colder and wasn't safe to be in for a long time.

Lioness: Hey, Baliyo? Do you see that?

Baliyo: You mean that golden-yellow thing in the water, Rani?

Rani: Yes. Lets go check it out. It might be an animal that needs help. The river is getting colder out here, it's not safe to be in for a long time.

Baliyo: You're in charge.

Rani and Baliyo crept up slowly to the golden-yellowish figure only to see that it was a male cub. Rani and Baliyo exchanged looks before continuing, they couldn't see the lion cub's face which they stayed alert. Rani looked at Baliyo before touching his shoulder, it was freezing. Rani pulled her paw away as the cub weakly shifted. They could now see a lion roaring on his shoulder and a pink scar down his left eye.

Rani: He's freezing. Quick. Help me get him out of the water.

Baliyo: When are we not helping someone?

Rani: Baliyo. This is serious.

Rani and Baliyo gripped his scruff, he was soaked with cold water and they pulled him away from the river's edge. They noticed a scratch on his back left leg.

Baliyo: He must've been in a fight or someone tried to drown him.

Rani: Well he needs help and needs it now. Go to Ullu and tell her to bring Surak, i'll try and warm him up.

Baliyo: Please don't tell me you plan on-

Rani: Body heat, yes. Anything else, no. I wouldn't do that with someone I just met and especially while we're cubs and when that someone is unconscious.

Baliyo: Okay. Okay. I'll tell Ullu.

Baliyo took off and Rani settled herself close to the lion cub to warm him up. She decided that while she was laying there, she would look him over more to see if she can spot anything else major. She spotted small cuts, probably from the current, we was obviously fighting do to bruises on him or it could've been from rocks in the river but that paw shaped bruise was as plain as day that he was in a fight or in a middle of a fight. Baliyo returned shortly and decided to help warm up the cub. He settled himself on the opposite side of the cub but as soon as his fur went up against the cub, he felt it was freezing.

Baliyo: Brr. You're right, he's freezing. How long do you think he was in that river for?

Rani: Who knows? But he was obviously in a fight or in the middle of one, you can tell by the paw shaped bruise he has on his side.

Baliyo: But who knows about all these small scratches and bruises? Or that big scratch on his leg?

Surak arrived with another lioness arrived to see Baliyo and Rani try to warm up the cub.

Rani: Surak! Nirmala! Do you think we can take him in? Who knows how far away from home he is or what truly happened?

Surak: We won't know until he wakes up, if he can remember.

Surak carefully picked up the still wet cub by the scruff and walked with the others back through the pass. By the Tree, Surak laid the cub carefully on the grass so Nirmala can have a look at him. Nirmala studied the unconscious cub carefully. She took notice of every little detail.

Nirmala: I'll be right back with a few things. Keep an eye on him.

Nirmala left and returned in a few moments with a few things. It wasn't too hard because she had practiced a lot with medicine and remedies. She applied it carefully to the cub's wounds.

Nirmala: Now lets bring him inside that way he can rest.

Baliyo: You sure he won't wake up?

Surak: We're sure. Not for a while.

Nirmala picked up the cub and carried him inside. She bowed slightly to the queen before placing the cub down against the wall.

Rani: Grandmother Janna. Me and Baliyo found this cub in the river. Can he stay here?

Queen Janna: Of course. He'll be safe here.

Nirmala had brought a big leaf to cover the cub when she noticed him visibly shaken.

Queen Janna: Now go on and play. He'll be fine here.

Nirmala settled slightly close to the cub in case he was to wake up while Surak took the other two cubs out.

*2 Days Later*

Rani and Baliyo were just outside the Tree talking.

Rani: He's been here for 2 days with no change.

Baliyo: If he truly came from that river, he would've been through a lot. Not to mention he was freezing when we found him.

Rani: Good point. Lets go in and see if there's any change.

Baliyo: Okay.

Nirmala was out doing her thing and Queen Janna was resting as the 2 cubs entered. They spotted the young cub they had rescued 2 days ago along the side of the Tree. They noticed him stir a little.

Baliyo: He's been doing the same thing for 2 days. Only stirring a little and not actual waking up.

Rani noticed his eyes were slowly opening.

Rani: Wait. Baliyo, look.

Rani and Baliyo came over to the waking cub.

Cub: Hmm? Where-where am I?

Baliyo: You're at the Tree of Life.

Cub: Who are you two?

Rani took noticed how weak the cub sounded but that was understandable due to him being out so long.

Rani: I'm Rani and this is Baliyo.

Baliyo noticed the cub looking at the sleeping form of Queen Janna.

Baliyo: Oh. That's Queen Janna. She's wise and very kind.

Rani remembered that they just brought in a fresh thing of water in case he woke up. She went over to the water and carefully pushed it toward the cub. The cub looked at Rani quizzically.

Rani: Go ahead and drink.

The cub sniffed the water before he started drinking. He drunk until it was halfway gone.

Cub: How long have I been out?

Baliyo: We're not exactly sure but you were out for 2 days when me and Rani found you.

Cub: 2 days?!

This woke up Queen Janna and she looked at the young cub.

Queen Janna: I see that our young visitor has finally woken up. What's your name young one?

Baliyo and Rani realized they had completely forgotten to ask the cub for his name.

Cub: Kion.

Queen Janna: Well it's nice to meet you Kion.

Kion realized he was still laying down under the leaf. He knew his family would be worried sick or think that he's dead. He thought back to the attack that Zira planned on doing to Kiara and that he intervened. Kion looked at the two cubs in front of him trying to figure out if they were friends or related or something else.

Rani: Right. We're brother and sister.

Baliyo: Though she's older.

Kion hearing this thought of his older sister and tried to stand up but his legs simply wouldn't budge. Then Kion took notice of Surak and Nirmala coming in. He hoped that they were all nice or he would be in big trouble. Rani, Baliyo, and Queen Janna took notice of him trying to stand up and the 2 new lions entering.

Rani: Calm down. Relax. You're safe.

Baliyo: Yeah. That's just Nirmala and Surak.

Kion was glad that none of them looked like Zira though they all kind of looked like Kovu but he also took notice that Kovu didn't want to fight but be friends so he relaxed his body as the 2 new lions came forth.

Surak: I see the young cub woke up.

Baliyo: He said his name is Kion.

Nirmala: Well, Kion? Do you mind if I have a look at you to see how you are healing?

Kion thought for a moment as he remembered how Rafiki always invaded personal space along with Bunga so he was used to it, then again those were animals he knew. He just simply nodded his head, still a little unsure. Nirmala came forth toward him and removed the leaf that was covering him and Kion tried not to feel uncomfortable because the only lionesses that he trusted around him was those in the Pride Lands that weren't enemies. Kion placed his head on his paws trying not to think about the strange lioness looking him over. Nirmala looked at the scratch on his back left leg and it was a scar that was gonna heal in time. She noticed that much of the tinier scratches were gone and the bruises were on the fading side. Then she looked at his scar over his left eye and immediately knew that it would never fade but now it was time to test his memory other than his name. But before she could ask any questions that wouldn't make him uncomfortable, Baliyo spoke.

Baliyo: So what happened to you?

Kion shot his head up with his eyes snapped open. He really didn't want to tell them, he needed to get to know them better before things got personal but knew if they knew what happened, they could help him better.

Rani: Baliyo. Why did you have to ask that?

Kion: No, no. It's fine. But i'm not saying names.

Queen Janna: You don't have to do anything you don't want to.

Kion: -Deep Breath- I was walking when I heard growling. I went to see what was going on. I saw this lioness, who doesn't get along with my dad, about to attack my sister. I just couldn't let that happened so I shoved her out of the way but I didn't get out of the way in time and she ended up scratching my back left leg. My sister didn't want to leave without me but I learned how to defend myself and others so I told her to go and just so she wouldn't worry, I told her that I would be fine. I saw her take off, probably to get help. I faced the lioness alone and I dodged some of her attacks, but she scratched my eye. I stumble toward the river's edge and slipped. I gripped hold of the side just as I see my parents coming. My dad went to take on the lioness while my mom was coming to help me. The lioness hit my side and caused me to loss my grip and that's about all I remember.

Baliyo: You saved your sister?

Kion: Yeah. She wasn't the kind that defended herself. She's training to be Queen of the-

Kion stopped himself from saying anymore, not knowing if he could completely trust them but he had no choice but to be around them for now.

Baliyo: Of the, what?

Surak: Baliyo. If he doesn't want to say, he doesn't have to.

Baliyo: Fine.

Nirmala: He should rest some more.

Rani: Alright.

Nirmala put the leaf back on him, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was. Then everyone but the Queen left the Tree.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by for Kion and he began to trust them but still wouldn't let them bathe him, or sleep with him, or tell them anymore about the Pride Lands but he would let them play with him, train with him, and go near him without him feeling uncomfortable but he was still healing though he was able to stand and walk but had to take it easy plus Nirmala wanted to make sure nothing became of the scar down his left eye. Kion was a fighter and was truly healing. Right now, he was helping Rani and Baliyo train near the Tree since they didn't want Kion going far in case something happened and Baliyo and Rani really wanted to train with him.

Baliyo: Who is up against who in the first round?

Kion: Um, let me see what you two really got but remember not to use claws on each other.

Rani: Alright.

Kion backed up as Baliyo and Rani began circling. He wasn't going to intervene this time unless it got intense but they don't seem to argue as much as him and his sister used to. He noticed them lunge at each other while making sure their claws didn't come out or they would hurt each other. Kion remembered when he play fought with his sister but he had to train to make sure Zira wouldn't overpower him again. He saw them pinning each other and Rani came out on top.

Rani: Got'tcha.

Baliyo: Get off.

Rani obeyed and got off. Then she smirked toward Kion.

Rani: Me against you. You fought a full grown lioness, I wanna see what you got.

Kion: If you say so but if I really wanted to. I would be able to defeat you both.

Baliyo: Then take both of us on.

Kion: Suite yourself but I warned you.

This is the first time that Kion actually participated then watching seeing how they can approve. The three cubs circled one another. It was one against two, that hardly seems fair but at least they weren't fully grown. Kion lunged at them both, making certain that he doesn't release the Roar, that would be cheating to them and he didn't want them to know more about him then they had to. Kion used his paws to bat them away without using his claws or full strength because he wasn't trying to beat them up. Kion had eventually knocked both cubs over. Kion got off of Baliyo and they both rose to their paws, panting but Kion wasn't out of breath.

Rani: You sure *gasp* lying about *gasp* you being able to *gasp* take us both *gasp* on.

Baliyo: No *gasp* kidding. How are *gasp* not out of *gasp* breath?

Kion: I've done it for a while. Play fighting with my sister, taking on hyenas, jackles, and crocs.

Baliyo: You're *gasp* kidding. Right?

Kion: No. But I used claws and had a team but I was just walking around by myself while my team was doing their own thing.

Rani: You're good in a fight. Maybe you could help us in the Night Pride once you're fully healed.

Kion looked at the Guard mark on his shoulder and remembered that it meant that he had a duty to the Pride Lands.

Kion: Maybe for a little while but I have to eventually go home to let my family know i'm okay.

Baliyo: Oh, come on. It'll be so much more fun.

Queen Janna came up because she wasn't that old yet.

Queen Janna: Time for your training, Rani.

Rani: Okay. Bye, guys.

Kion and Baliyo: Bye.

Kion found out the day after he woke up, which was a couple days ago, that Rani was training to be Queen and had been at it for a month now but she was allowed to take a break from it every now and then. Kion and Baliyo went to the watering hole to get a drink and settled down.

Kion: I'm sure glad that I ended up here and nowhere bad.

Baliyo: You're a pretty cool cub to be around. Also a very good fighter.

Kion: What do you expect? I was leader of my team.

Baliyo: You were a leader? How did you determine who was in charge?

Kion: Oh, ummm. There was this team thing that was disgraced by the leader before me but me and my team brought glory back to it but we never took any praise. Yes, credit was given but we were never praised. My dad had put me in charge of the team and I didn't even know about it until he told me. I assembled the team with my friends. My dad didn't approve at first because he thought it should be made up out of lions not a lion, cheetah, hippo, honey badger, and egret. We proved him wrong when we took out the hyenas, calmed the herd, and saved my sister for the first time.

Baliyo: Wow. That sounds incredible. I wish I could've seen you lead in action.

Kion: Maybe someday.

Baliyo: Maybe but at least your healing is coming around nicely.

Kion: That is good news. But knowing that lioness, she wouldn't give up once she finds out that i'm still alive which is why i'm gonna wait until I get stronger to return.

Baliyo: -Laughs- Don't forget bigger. I mean think about it, a full grown lioness vs a cub doesn't sound fair.

Kion: Neither is two vs one. I mean, I defeated the lioness before but I had a team to back me up, I didn't even have breathing room when I took her on last time and it didn't help with the commit I made to her.

Baliyo: Which was?

Kion: It was something against what she believed and she got angry about it. But I don't regret saying it because it was true.

Baliyo: You don't lie, do you?

Kion: No. But one thing for sure, me and my sister wasn't like you and Rani.

Baliyo: What do you mean?

Kion: Well, me and her used to argue a lot. Things never got physical but we did keep going against what the other one said unless it really counted, then we worked together. Things were like that until my mom took us on the trail to Udugu.

Baliyo: Huh?

Kion: Udugu is another word for kinship. Every royal siblings where i'm from goes on it. It was especially important for us because of me being leader of the team that protected my home and her being future Queen.

Baliyo: Still don't trust us enough to say where you are from or names?

Kion: I've only known you all for a few days.

Baliyo: True. How you feeling?

Kion: Not as sore as when I first got here.

Baliyo: I guess that's not bad.

Kion and Baliyo noticed Ullu fly above their heads and this is only the 2nd or 3rd time he's seen Ullu but in this case, there was trouble.

Baliyo: Must be something at the pass or somewhere else.

Kion: Lets take a listen.

Ullu: Surak, Nirmala, there's 3 leopards approaching the pass.

Surak: Lets go.

Nirmala and Surak rushed passed the two cubs and went for the pass.

Kion: Leopards?

Baliyo: Have you never seen a leopard before?

Kion: Of course I have. I met 3 of them but there's no way that one of those 3 can be there.

Baliyo: How did you meet leopards? And what do you mean that it can't be all 3?

Kion: First off, I fought 2 leopards named Makucha but I didn't really fight the second one, Mapigano pretty much coward and ran away. But the third actually surprised me.

Baliyo: How?

Kion: I met him the same day I met Mapigano because Mapigano took over his turf and the 3rd ended up going up the Galagos tree. They were so freaked out that they thought the leopard was going to eat them. It was the strangest day. Badili, the third leopard, was actually a friendly leopard that didn't want to fight. We taught him how to stand up for himself without fighting. Then that same day, a giraffe got stuck in a tree.

Baliyo: That all does sound- wait. Did you say a giraffe stuck in a tree?

Kion: I know. Even me and my team didn't believe it at first. We actually saw a giraffe stuck in a tree. You had to see it to believe it.

Baliyo: Wow. Lets go to the pass. I wanna see who those leopards are.

Kion: If they weren't driven off already.

Baliyo took off and Kion followed him to the pass. Kion spotted Makucha up front but didn't recognize the other two. He also noticed Nirmala and Surak getting exhausted. Kion knew he had no choice but to use the Roar because Surak and Nirmala are getting exhausted, Baliyo and Rani aren't ready to fight bad guys if only him can take them down, and he can't fight 3 fully grown leopards by himself, it's pure luck that he isn't dead.

Kion: That one up front is Makucha, I don't know the other two. You can come closer if you want but you better stay behind me, I mean it.

Baliyo: Why?

Kion: You'll see and you'll be glad that none of you are my enemy.

Baliyo: Huh?

Kion raced forward and Baliyo followed as quickly as possible wanting to see what he was going to do. Kion ran in front of Nirmala and Surak before coming to a stop. He looked at them the 3 lions behind him.

Kion: Whatever happens, stay behind me. I'm serious. Even if they lunge, stay behind me.

The 3 nodded and Kion turned back in time to see Makucha's paw move toward him, he ducked and head-butted him away.

Baliyo: Kion. You can't take on 3 grown leopards by yourself.

Kion: I'm not.

This left all 3 confused.

Makucha: Kion, so it is you. Thought so. Everyone around the Pride Lands says that you're dead.

Kion: I'll be heading there when i'm ready but you either leave now or face the consequences.

Leopard 1: Or what? You'll roar at us.

The 3 lions got even more confused on what they were talking about.

Leopard 2: We're not going anywhere until we get inside.

Kion: Then you must face the consequences.

The wind around them began to pick up and the clouds started rolling in. The lions were confused but the leopards started backing up. Kion let loose the Roar as the lions of the past roared with him and sent them flying away. The lions were very surprised as the roar came to a stop. Kion took a moment to catch his breath, having not used it in a while.

Baliyo: That was amazing. How did you do that?

Kion: Apparently whenever I use the Roar of the Elders, the lions of the past Roar with me. That's how my dad determined I was ready to lead.

Rani came running up with Queen Janna walking up behind.

Rani: What was that?

Nirmala: It was Kion.

Rani: What? How can a cub roar that loud?

Baliyo: Something called the what?

Kion: Roar of the Elders. When I use it, the lions of the past roar with me but, uh, I can't use it in anger.

Rani: Why?

Kion: Uh, because if I did that it can cause damage. A lot of damage. One time the hyenas were attacking my mom and I used the Roar in anger. The Roar caused a lot of destruction and even backfired. The ground opened up and my mom fell in but I helped her out again.

Baliyo: How can we tell if you're about to use it in anger?

Kion: It's actually a huge give away. When i'm not using it an anger, the Roar isn't that strong and the clouds are white. But if I do use it in anger or about to, the clouds turn dark and it is really powerful that I would lose control.

Surak: Best not do that here.

Kion: I know.

Queen Janna: Come on, lets head back in.

They all followed Queen Janna back in where they relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

By now it was a month and Kion fully trusted the Night Pride but still wouldn't say any names. He was also completely healed but not ready to go back or otherwise he would probably be attacked by old enemies and he couldn't make the journey without help. Kion had assisted in training and protecting the Tree of Life when called upon to do so. Kion and Rani were beginning to feel something for each other but both refused to admit it and just kept it to themselves. Right now, he was with Rani and Baliyo.

Kion: So what should we do today?

Baliyo: Wrestle. It is a good way to get stronger and train.

Kion: Okay.

Rani: I'll judge, you two wrestle.

Baliyo: If you insist.

Rani: Remember, no biting hard and no claws.

Kion: I know that. I trained with others before although some were obstacle courses.

Rani: Go.

Kion and Baliyo circled one another before lunging at each other. Rani kept her eyes on them though her mind was elsewhere and by elsewhere, I mean on Kion.

Rani's thought: _He is so strong, muscular, and handsome. I just wish he would stay here forever but he has talked about going home when he is ready but when will that be? If I tell him how I feel, he would probably avoid me and never talk to me again. Or does he feel the same way?_

Rani shook herself out of it as she concentrated on judging. They both ended up rolling down a hill and Kion had him pinned.

Rani: Kion wins.

Kion: You've improved.

Baliyo: I guess that's good for starters. I'm gonna go rest, you two can hang out.

Rani: Suite yourself. Bye, Baliyo.

Kion: Bye Baliyo.

Baliyo: Bye guys.

Baliyo left Kion and Rani alone and all 3 were close to being teens but not quite there yet. Kion and Rani had gone on a walk together when Rani surprised Kion by pinning him on his back.

Rani: Surprised?

Kion: No fair. You did that when I wasn't paying attention.

Kion looked up at her and thought. _She looks so beautiful in the sun and maturing nicely. The one lioness who can help me feel relaxed and at peace._

Kion pushed his thoughts back and started trying to get out from underneath Rani but before he could fully move out from underneath her, he received a kiss on the cheek from her. Kion looked back at her, surprised and noticed her blushing. Kion put his paws gently behind her head and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. While surprised, Rani fell into it. They both didn't want that moment to end but it had to. They pulled away from each other and looked at each other. Rani let Kion up.

Rani: That was the first.

Kion: I know.

Rani: I just wish that moment didn't have to end.

Kion: But it had to. Would've Baliyo or anyone else found out?

Rani: We'll just keep it to ourselves for another month or so before we say anything.

Kion: Meaning nothing over the top.

Rani: Exactly.

Rani purred against Kion contently and honestly, Kion didn't mind.

Rani: Lets go relax by the watering hole.

Kion: Good idea.

Rani hated to but she separated herself from Kion and walked beside him, not touching his fur. She wanted to be up against him but that would be a huge give away unless we were keeping each other warm. So they walked to the watering hole side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Pride Lands, everyone was slowly moving on from the incident with Zira and Kion that happened a month ago. Zuri, Tiifu, and Kiara were hanging out with each other.

Zuri's thoughts _Why did Kion have to go? He was becoming muscular and handsome. Who knows what he would look like now if he was still alive. I should've told him how I felt before it was too late._

Tiifu: Zuri?

Zuri: Huh?

Kiara: Are you okay?

Zuri: Yeah. Just thinking of ways to make my claws shinier.

Tiifu: Okay. How are you feeling, Kiara?

Kiara: A bit better. I wonder what Kion would be doing if he was still around. Mom and dad are still not over it. They think that they could've done more to save him but they couldn't have. I just wish he was here and everything would be as they should.

Tiifu: You know that Kion wouldn't want you being depressed over him. He would want us to move on. Besides, he jumped in to save you because he loved you.

Kiara: I know but I should've stayed and helped him.

Tiifu: You went to get help, nothing more.

Kiara: Your right. We should just move on and see where to go from here.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it is a short chapter but it was just a discussion between friends.


	6. Author's Note

A/N:

So some of these are going to be time skips because it would take forever to type all of what's happening but here's the rundown.

Kion saves Kiara from Zira but gets attacked himself. He falls in the river and washes away. The entire Pride Lands and Outlands believes that he is dead. Baliyo and Rani later find him in the river as they were training. So Kion ends up staying at the Tree of Life recovering. After a few days, he is able to stand and walk and helps Rani and Baliyo train but doesn't really part take due to him recovering. Makucha and 2 leopards attack the Tree where Makucha finds out that Kion is alive and The Night Pride finds out that Kion is from the Pride Lands and has the Power of the Roar. Kion and Rani are secretly crushing on each other until they are alone after Baliyo left then their affection is revealed. They decide to keep it hidden for about another month or so without telling anyone. Back in the Pride Lands, Zuri is revealed to have a crush on the prince and Kiara and Tiifu talked about how the incident went and Kiara decides that Tiifu is right that they had to move on.

So what will happen next and let me know if you want anymore rundowns or if you want me to give a teaser about what's gonna happen next.

Will Kion ever reunite with his family?

How will the Night Pride react to Rani's and Kion's relationship?

What will happen if Kion reunites with his family?

Will Zuri's affection for the Prince be revealed?

If Kion goes back, will he bring Rani or go alone?

When will Kion return to the Pride Lands?

How will all of this turn out?


	7. Chapter 6

Another month had passed and Kion and Rani are teenagers. Kion is strong enough and big enough to head back but he doesn't want to leave Rani because she just lost her grandmother yesterday and became Queen and he became King after they revealed their love for one another.

*Flashback*

_The Night Pride gathered after Queen Janna's death and Kion decided to lighten up the mood by telling them about him and Rani but not saying when they started doing the romance. Rani also decided to lighten the mood by mentioning Kion becoming her King._

_Surak: Congratulations you two._

_Nirmala: I'm sure you two will do great together._

_Baliyo: If there's any lion I trust to be with my sister and make her happy, it's you, Kion._

*End Flashback*

Kion and Rani were in the Tree thinking of Queen Janna as Kion nuzzled her to comfort her. Kion had grown attached to Queen Janna like she was his grandmother but he knew his real grandmothers, Sarabi and Sarafina, were back in the Pride Lands.

Rani: Kion.

Kion: Yes?

Rani: I think we should get away for a bit between our honeymoon and to get our minds off Grandmother Janna. Maybe go to the place of your birth.

Kion: I guess this would be a good time as any to visit them and you to meet them but there is no telling how much things have changed.

Rani: Meaning you have to be open-minded.

Kion: What do mean I have to be open-minded?

Rani: Simple. You haven't been there since you were a cub. Maybe an enemy is now a friend or your sister has a mate.

Kion: Okay. Okay. But don't go assuming that I dated anyone there because I haven't.

Rani: You're not lying, are you?

Kion: Now what reason would I have to lie to you?

Rani: Who knows?

Rani pulled Kion into a kiss and Kion graciously just accepted it. They stood up as they headed out.

Baliyo: Hello, you two.

Rani: Hey, Baliyo. Baliyo. I was thinking that me and Kion could go somewhere not as busy for us.

Baliyo: Where?

Rani: Well. You and the Night Pride could handle things here while me and Kion went to his place of birth.

Baliyo: Well he has been away long enough. Besides, it'll be good for you to show that you are well... alive.

Kion: True. I just have to keep in mind that somethings have probably changed since I was last there. I mean, we've all changed here, there are bound to be changes back in the Pride Lands.

Baliyo: You two better get going before you get busy.

Kion: Thank you, Baliyo.

Baliyo: No problem.

They said their goodbyes and Rani and Kion were on their way to the Pride Lands.


	8. Chapter 7

Kiara and Kovu watched as the sun rose in the sky, the view was breathtaking. Within the last month, the Outsiders joined the Pride and Kiara and Kovu became mates. There was one thing, or someone, that could make this better... Kion. Kiara's mind was on Kion because a couple days ago was the anniversary of his completion through the Circle of Life.

Kiara: Kovu. I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be back soon.

Kovu: Okay. Be safe.

Kiara: I will.

Kovu wondered where Kion was because he was never told but never bothered asking. He noted that Kiara was feeling depressed for the last 4 days and was beginning to worry, in fact, everyone has been depressed lately. He wanted answers. He found Simba and Nala inside the den and decided to, as gently as ever, ask what was going on.

Kovu: Um, Simba, Nala?

Nala: Yes, Kovu?

Kovu: Why has everyone been so depressed lately?

Simba: You mean you never found out?

Kovu: No.

Nala: -Sighs- Two days ago was the two months anniversary of Kion's passing.

Kovu: How did that happen?

Simba: -Sighs- Zira was going to attack Kiara but Kion intervened. Sadly, Kion ended up hanging on the river's edge and Zira knocked him against his side making him lose his grip.

Kovu: Oh. I am sorry. I didn't know. Honest.

Nala: It's fine, Kovu. It's just been hard on everyone. What I didn't tell anyone, except for family and close friends, is that I spotted a scar over Kion's left eye and Kiara said that must've happened after she left.

Kovu: Oh, ok.

* * *

Kiara was walking through the Pride Lands when she noticed a figure coming down the cliffs and by the looks of it, it was a male lion. Once he was fully down, she saw him look up and another figure was making its way down. It looked like a lioness. She looked the male over. He had a scar over his left eye, blue paint on his forehead, muscular, and strangely enough, looked like her father. Then she inspected the female. She was brown, also with blue paint on her forehead, brown eyes, and a symbol that looked like a tree with a lion's face on her shoulder. She was far too depressed to deal with this though when the male turned away from the cliff after the lioness was down, she spotted a mark that looked all the familiar... the mark of the Guard. Her depression immediately switched to overjoyed happiness.

Kiara: Kion?! Is that really you?!

The lion shifted his gaze toward her and ran right over to her with the lioness in tow.

Kion: You bet it is, sis.

Kiara: Kion? Who is your friend?

Kion: She's actually my mate and friend. Her name's Rani. Rani, Kiara.

Rani: Nice to finally meet and hear the name of Kion's sister.

Kiara: Nice to meet you too. Kion. Why didn't you come back sooner? We all thought you were dead.

Kion: Well, can I explain that when I see everyone else since everyone thought I was dead?

Kiara: Sure, little brother.

Kion: Haha. Very funny.

They began to travel toward Pride Rock as Rani kept herself up against Kion since she was in unfamiliar land. Kiara stayed on the other side of Kion to make sure that when they come across a former Outsider, she can stop him.

Kiara: So? You have a mate now?

Kion: Yes. Why?

Kiara: I actually have a mate too.

Kion: That's quite the coincidence. So what has changed-

Zuri: Kion?! Is that really you?!

Kion: Uh, hi Zuri. Kiara. When did your friend start caring when she sees me?

Kiara: I have no clue.

Zuri: We all thought you were dead.

Kion: I was already told that and I already figured.

Rani noticed the way Zuri looked at Kion and noticed her eyes looking Kion over at how much he changed since he was a cub.

Kiara: Come on, Kion. Mom and Dad can't wait to see you.

Kion nodded and began to move off with Rani pressing her fur against his as she moved with him. Kovu, Simba, and Nala took notice of the glimmer in Kiara's eyes and the 2 lions right behind her.

Simba: Kiara? Who are these two?

Kiara: You already know the male. {To Kion} What about you give them a hint?

Rani moved off as Kion turned slightly to reveal the mark of the Guard.

All: KION?!

Rani took a slight step backwards as his parents nuzzled him happily and she noticed two other lionesses come out at hearing the news and she figured that they were also family as they nuzzled Kion. They all stepped backwards as Rani came forward as she pressed their furs together again seeing as his touch was the only thing familiar to her.

Kiara: Mom, dad, Kovu. This is Rani, Kion's... mate.


End file.
